Here Comes the Rain
by hwhitty10
Summary: Another take on what could happen to Callie and Arizona based on the sneak peek of 9x23 ... reviews are loved!


Another take on what could happen between Callie and Arizona during the last episodes of Season 9... Please be sure to check out both "Kiss me Calliope" and "The Storm is Coming" before this one and let me know which you like best! Reviews are so welcomed and appreciated.

"Here Comes the Rain" is based off the sneak peek for 9x23 (be sure to check that on out on youtube before reading)

Lauren: You want to go grab coffee before we start this?

Arizona:..um, yeah, okay. Sure.

Lauren: I won't take what's not mine this time. I know better now.

Arizona: Good. Although, I have to say - I did like what you had.

_They aren't talking about coffee and both are very aware of it. As they finally make it to the elevator the doors open to reveal Callie holding Sofia in her arms._

Callie: Hey, there's Mama.

Arizona: Hi Little Miss, what are you doing here?

Callie: Babysitter bailed and with the storm coming..I think it's better for her to stay in the daycare hospital today.

_Lauren is now making eyes and reaching out to play with Sofia's' little hands._

Lauren: She is freaking adorable.

Arizona: Agreed and Agreed. (to Callie) You taking her up there now?

Callie: Yeah, where are you two heading?

Lauren: We were just going to grab some coffee and go over the final details of todays surgery.

Callie: Oh right. You two have been going non-stop with that. Okay well I'll just...

_Arizona thinks the better of the situation and realizes she should go with her wife. So she turns to Lauren and... _

Arizona: I think we're good, right? I'll come with you.

Callie: It's fine. Go. Have coffee, I don't want to ruin the groove you two got going on _(she chuckles a little at her own lame line_). Really, it's fine I got her.

Arizona: You sure?

Callie: Sure. Go, have fun Mama.

_Arizona kisses her daughter bye and a quick kiss on the cheek to Callie and hops on the elevator._

**Hospital Cafe **

_Callie is now watching Arizona and Lauren smile and laugh together over coffee, she keeps her distance to stay unseen. Bailey now walks up beside her and takes in the scene that Callie is watching._

Bailey: Those two seem to be getting along…

_Callie watches them share another laugh together._

Bailey: So, look I need you to come down to the lab after your surgeries today, I want to show you what I found ...Torres?...

_Callie isn't paying attention to what Bailey is going on about, she's still looking at the chummy pair in the distance. _

Callie: It's a little crush, right? Arizona keeps trying to act like it's not it. But I get it. For the past two days now it's been Dr. Boswell this and Lauren that, I mean I get it, I like her too and she's really...well. And I haven't seen this much perk in her since…well, a really long time.

_Another smile and now a touch on the arm is given by Arizona to Lauren. Callie still watching the scene unfold_.

Callie: She looks happy, right? Like the old Arizona.

_Bailey finally gives in to this and checks out the pair again quickly and answer even more quickly_.

Bailey: Yup. Just missing the wheely shoes. Now, if you could see what I found when I...

_Callie still not listening._

Callie: So...It's just a little crush? Yeah. Nothing to worry about…

Bailey: Torres, I really don't have to time to...

Callie: Maybe I should just..

_ Callie witnesses another shared laugh and she is about to walk over to them and make her presence know, but just then - her pager goes off_.

**The storm has been raging on for some time now. Callie has been working tirelessly with Bailey to control the pit in the ER, with the lights now out in the Hospital…. Callie has just checked in on her daughter in Daycare and is now on the hunt to find her wife and make sure she is okay.**

She runs into Karev on Peds floor.

Callie: Karev, hey you okay?

Karev: Yeah, yeah. Um..have you heard anymore on Mer?

Callie: No nothing yet, have you seen Arizona?

Karev: She and Dr. Boswell finally just finished surgery; they should be scrubbing out now.

Callie: Thanks.

In Scrub Room.

Lauren: We do make an awesome team. Even with half the lights out, we were able to save that little guy.

Arizona: You were amazing. Sorry I clammed up in there, its just with the storm and everything. Thanks for giving me a little push.

Lauren: Anytime.

_Arizona finishes scrubbing and streches out her back, whinces a little in pain. _

Lauren: Your back sore?

Arizona: Ah, just a little.

_Lauren moves over behind Arizona._

Lauren: Not surprised. All the stress you've been trying not to put on her leg, well it lands right here on your lower back.

_Lauren now places her hands on the blondes lower back and begins to lightly massage her, while Arizona takes a sharp breath in and places her hands on the side of sink, trying to silence the moans of pleasure these light touches are giving her. _

Lauren: You know, I'd like to think you needed me in there, but you could have done this surgery all on your own.

_Lauren is now whispering softly in her ear..._

Lauren: I was mostly just watching you anways... In fact, I can't stop watching you.

_The last words send shock waves through Arizona as she now turns around and faces Lauren. _

_Arizona takes a deep shaky breath.._

Arizona: I..I..uh, should go, check on Callie and Sofia.

_Just as Arizona is about to side step away from her..._

Lauren: Arizona, wait.

_She pulls Arizona into her and crushes her lips onto her. Arizona quickly pulls back stunned and breathless._

Lauren: Sorry, I know. I know you're a mom and you're married, but I can't help..

Arizona: Shut up. Just shut up..

_Arizona pulls Lauren back into her and kisses her back hard and long and full of rising fever._

Cut to – Hospital Room

_Callie has Sofia in a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Callie is sobbing beside her bedside. Suddenly, Arizona walks in and makes a beeline for wife as Callie wipes away the tears and stands. Arizona rushes into her arms._

Arizona: Callie. Oh god. I went to the daycare and Sofia wasn't there and then I couldn't find you and..thank god Bailey told me where you were. I was going out of my mind trying to...

_She pulls back from the embrace and looks up at Callie and sees that she's been crying. _

Arizona: Callie, what wrong? Is it Sofia?

Callie: No, she's fine, I finally got her to sleep.

Arizona: Are you okay? What -

Callie: I just ...I didn't think anything could be worse.

_Arizona now gently places her hand on Callie's face, Callie accepts the soft touch for a moment._

Arizona: Worse than what? What's going -

Callie: I didn't think anything could be worse than the nights I stayed up wondering if you were dead or alive, if you were ever going to come back home to me, thinking of how I was going to tell Sofia that…

Arizona: Callie..

_Callie looks at Arizona deeply and then goes to hold her face in her hands, again looking even deeper into her wife's eyes. _

_She leans in and kisses her softly, with all the love that is left inside of her…she then pulls away and looks again into the blue eyes that are now looking down, looking anywhere except back at her._

Callie: But this…this is worse.

_Arizona now looks up into the brown eyes of her wife. _

Callie:..Losing you while you're right in front of me.

_Callie lets her hands slip away from Arizona's face... _

_Arizona slowly shakes her head, as if she doesn't understand, or doesn't want to understand what she means.._

Arizona: Callie, I don't know what you're..

_Callie eyes turn pained and utterly drained..as she takes small steps away from her._

Callie: I saw it. I saw you and her..

Arizona: Wh..wha..what?

Callie: It's not even the kiss that hurts as much as it was the smile you had after. How she was able in two days... to do what I've been trying to do for you for months..

Arizona: I can explain…please..

Callie: I want to yell and scream and…I should - after everything I have done for - I gave you everything. Everything I had. I don't have anything left in me anymore. I don't have anything left, Arizona.

Arizona: Please don't ..Just let me … I love -

Callie: No.

_Callie's "No" is said as she finally breaks into heavy sobs that are ripping through her body. _

Callie: No. I need to go see Bailey and check on Meredith.

_Now it's Arizona's sobs that are growing louder as her tears fall and her body shakes.._

Arizona: Callie please..

Callie: (_through the tears and pain)..._And you're going to stay here and watch Sofia ..and when she wakes up...

_Arizona doesn't know what else to do to stop Callie from leaving, so she says the one thing that she hopes will make her stay…_

Arizona: Calliope.

_Hearing Arizona call her that...only makes the breaks in her sobs louder as she chokes out her last words..._

Callie: …and when she wakes up - You can explain to her why you won't be coming back home.

_Callie leaves, as Arizona turns to a still sleeping Sofia, she walks over to her daughter and with every step more tears are pouring out of her, with every step closer to her daughter she realizes how far away she has now become to the family that she once had. _


End file.
